tfcplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
THIS SITE IS ARCHIVED! Check out https://plus.terrafirmacraft.com for the new wiki. Information here might be out of date. Added : Trees: limba, baobab (dry plains and forest versions), gingko, fever tree, fruitwood, bamboo, ebony, mahogany, teak, and date palm. saplings do not naturally spawn for rare trees such as ebony and teak. : Fruits: papayas, dates, black-eyed peas, and grapes. Grapes take around 2 years to grow, must be planted with a ladder to grow on, and are harvested by right clicking : wine from grapes : Item: pole. Crafted from a log or chopped log and a knife : Item: wooden spear. Crafted from a pole and a knife : Item: wooden staff, craftable from a leather strap and a pole. Increases movement speed (except sprinting) by +10%, and has custom blocking and attacking animations : Recipe: craft a pole into two sticks : Recipe: unstrung bow made with a knife, a pole and any type of string (linen, silk, wool, sinew) : Ferns, moss, and three styles of undergrowth: low, deciduous, and palm : Fallen leaves on the ground. Chance to drop sticks, mushrooms, or feathers when broken : Bow drill Changed : Updated tree generation for all trees : Acacia trees enabled : Unique rendering for banana trees : Tannin recipe now also accepts acacia, fever tree, mahogany, and limba logs : Fruit tree saplings are now produced by placing a large vessel on the ground with 40+ oz of fruit in the center slot and 2 or more dirt in every other slot and leaving it unsealed and letting the fruit reach 50% decay : Fruit trees now drop fruitwood logs when chopped down and saplings no longer drop from branches : Decreased yield of arrow recipe from 8 arrows to 1 : Fishing rod now craftable in 2x2 grid using: pole, string, bone needle, and string (not sinew) : All items now have a reach modifier by default, items and open fists have 1 reach medium reach weapons have +0 reach far reach weapons have +1 reach : Added tool mode to the knife to switch between piercing and slashing damage : Knife renders differently in the hand when holding it in different modes : Javelins and spears render larger and rest on the ground when standing still : Custom rendering for fishing rods : Boulders have a wider range of shapes and sizes : Hot springs can only spawn in mountains and mountains edge biomes : Lakes and ponds are less likely to spawn in deserts : Updated how deserts transition to plains : Trees will lose their leaves in autumn, forming patches of fallen leaves, and regrow them in the spring : Updated tree generation to make it a little more fair : All trees are no longer equally likely to spawn : Crops, trees, and fruit trees spawn according to the region data : Region data is visible when holding a compass : Meat yield from unskilled butchery increased to 50%. Added ''' : Branching generation for many more types of trees, including large and small trees '''Fixed : Fixed server crash that prevent MP : Alloys are allowed to be components of themselves. For example: bronze is normally 88-92% copper and 8-12% tin. So long as the ratio of copper:tin is still 9:1, you can have any quantity of bronze mixed in as well. Added ' : Added Pumpkin and Watermelon as new crops : Added new generation for small pine trees using the new branch mechanics '''Changed ' : Changed food taste profiles, created ideal taste profiles for each food group (slightly different for each player, but similar), and made the tastes of each food stronger : Allowed raw meats to be eaten (with a chance of getting food poisoning based on food decay) : Red mushrooms always poison you when eaten raw : Raw foods restore less hunger than cooked foods (25% less for raw, 50% more for cooked) : Cooking food will decrease the weight based on water content (with increases to how much cooked food restores, this is still beneficial) : Some foods restore water when eaten:Melon, Orange, Peach : Drinking water from a bottle or jug will give you 1:30 or 2:00 of +1 to heat protection : Standing next to a lit fire pit or forge will give you 0:01 of +1 cold protection each second up until 2:00 'Added ' : Regional variant of the straw hat : Robes made of silk, linen, or wool : Added functionality for future regional recipes 'Changed ' : Coats are longer and more animated when the player moves '''Fixed : Fixed bug with high-tier metals : Fixed closing the sewing container before collecting the item resulting in item loss : Fixed bamboo spawning : Fixed backwards texture on grass sandals Added ''' : Palm Trees : Grass cloak for protection from cold weather '''Changed : Tree Generation is now based on region : Temporarily disabled Acacia generation Fixed : weak steel crash Added ''' : bone flute, made from a rare drop from chickens and pheasants : drums in two sizes. Can be played with hands or sticks : Lyre, which can play 5 notes in an Ancient Greek pentatonic scale : some flute tabs and a note reference into the jar, for anyone interested '''Fixed : madder and weld plants not giving and roots Changed ''' : bottles can now be filled with fresh water and drunk : fishing rod recipe now requires a bone needle (bottom center tile) '''Fixed : crash when trying to create glass bottles Fixed : skills not increasing beyond novice : ingot pile rendering : log blocks not rendering in the player's hand in first-person Fixed : inventory item lighting : clay blowpipes not being able to be placed on the ground : glass panes never returning the sheet mold Added ' : 4 new clothing slots on the player : sewing mechanic for creating clothes : bone and iron needles : sinew as a new drop from animals, serves as an early source of thread for sewing : flax which can be processed into linen cloth : wool, linen, or silk cloth can be sewn into shirts, socks, pants, hats, and coats : bear and wolf furs, which can be sewn into coats, hats, and boots : dyeing system for clothes and 3 new crops to make dyes for clothing : straw/grass clothes: a grass shirt, skirt, sandals, and straw hat : body temperature system: penalties for being too hot or cold. Wetness and proximity to fires or forges are taken into account : seashells (conchs and scallops) added to beaches. Can be converted into lime in a pit kiln : new type of alcohol, berry wine, which can be made from most types of berries '''Changed ' : forges and crucibles can be used to directly cast the bronzes or copper into molds : overhauled the climate system, providing a much more accurate and engaging environment : spawn now avoids the deserts that now spawn around z = -10000 : speed bonuses to boots and sandals and one of the types of socks when worn on certain surfaces : Updated ravine generation to discourage pits of death (cave generation still causes PoD, but they're less common) : dry grass less likely to spawn (this is associated with the vastly increased occurrence of deserts, so dry grass biomes will still exist) : clay generation more forgiving : Clay now able to spawn in river biomes regardless of rainfall : blowpipe can provide air to fires and forges like a bellows (though not as effective) '''Fixed : some crashes associated with burlap sacks : missing texture on goldenrod : Removed code that slowed the game without providing much benefit